Morgana Wells
Morgana Wells (a.k.a Girl, Leona, Claran Saynor) is a female tribute of District 7, created by Xbilliex. She is one of the most well-known members of the Wells family. Appearance Morgana doesn't look like an average 15 year old. She looks much older for her age. She has raven black hair and the piercing blue eyes of the Wells family. Morgana is considered to be a beautiful girl. Story Big work in progress, will be continued... Morgana was born in a District 1 branch of the large, wealthy and famous Wells family. News of her birth quickly spread throughout the nation and within weeks, Morgana was famous. As Morgana was an only child, she was spoiled rotten. However, Morgana didn't turn into a brat because of it. She was appreciative of everything she received. However, life wasn't always pleasant for young Morgana. When she was only three years old, she unknowingly witnessed the murder of one of her own cousins, by a gang hired by a branch of the Wildor family, a family that despised the Wells family. As she was only young, she didn't understand what was going on. Despite being surrounded by an atmosphere of mainly vengeance, death, scandal and blood, Morgana grew up to be a very intelligent, beautiful and athletic girl (like most District 1 girls). Things, however, were about to change forever... The capture of her parents and being stabbed One night, when Morgana was 12/13 and now had an idea of what murder was, she heard screams coming from downstairs. Morgana was in her bed, laying in bed at the time. So she rushed out of her bed and down the staircase, when she first heard the screams. She found two men that were completely dressed in black and masked, covering her unconscious parents' faces with sacks that were usually used to carry things like sand or potatoes. When Morgana was spotted, one of the men approached her. He reached into his pocket and took out a flipknife. "Say one word little girl, and I will cut you up so bad." The man threatened. By this point, despite having no chance of defeating the man, Morgana felt somewhat brave. "Go ahead, stab me." Morgana quickly glanced at the flipknife, before focusing on the man. There was a moment of cold staring between the two, before Morgana sprinted towards the phone of the house. She managed to call the Child Protection Services to summon them to her house, before getting stabbed in the belly. The man who was not carrying the flipknife managed to drag Morgana's unconscious parents into the car that the captors had used to get to the house. Morgana, clutching her belly, dragged herself towards a window. She got a quick glance of the men, preparing to enter the car. The men were accompanied by a girl who looked around 14 or 15. The girl was the last thing she saw, before falling unconscious. She believed that she was going to die, and so she lay there, bleeding out. Imogen kicked Morgana in the ribs, before leaving. Coma However, Morgana didn't die. She survived the stabbing. Before the young girl could die from loss of blood, the Child Protection Services got to the Wells mansion in time. They took Morgana to hospital, where she was to be placed in a five month long coma. Morgana's stabbing and hospitalization made the news, just hours after it took place. During the five months, Morgana's parents had been kept prisoner in the Wildor mansion and were made as slaves by the District 1 branch of the Wildor family. They wanted to rebel and get back to their daughter, but they couldn't as if they did, they'd be executed on the spot. Waking up and the execution of her parents After those five months, Morgana finally woke up from her coma. She was still a 12/13 year old, but her birthday was fastly approaching. It was nighttime and everyone in the hospital was asleep, when Morgana had woken up. Morgana got out of her hospital bed, shortly after waking up. She walked towards a mirror that was nearby and glanced at herself. She lifted up her hospital robe, to see that her stab wound had turned into a light pink scar. After glimpsing at her scar, she let go of her robe and walked out of the ward. That's when things were to turn sour... Morgana had made her way to the waiting room. Everything in the waiting room had been turned off, except for a television. The only thing that was on the TV was The Capitol news channel. She stood and watched a news broadcast about food shortages, when it was suddenly interrupted by live coverage from the square of The Capitol. Immediately, she identified the two adults bending over, with guns to their heads, as her parents. Morgana was distraught. However, there were two more things that Morgana noticed. The building that her parents were about to be executed was a mansion that was owned by the Wildors. That was the first thing. The second thing was that the real mastermind behind the capturing of her parents and what was to happen to them, as well as her stabbing, Imogen Wildor, was not at the execution. Morgana still didn't know that Imogen was the name of her parents' captor, she only remembered that she looked around 14/15 and that she had burgundy red hair and golden eyes. Morgana's sorrow quickly turned into anger, as soon as the trigger of the guns were pulled. She was going to get her revenge. She was going to kill every Wildor and show them to not mess with Morgana fucking Wells. She was also going to show Panem that she's still alive and she's stronger than ever. Just shortly afterwards, she formulated a plan. This plan would last her around two/three years and was very complicated, but she knew that she would gain from it and get her messages across to Panem. Escaping from the hospital Before Morgana could begin to carry out this plan, she had to get out of the hospital. And so that night, she snuck out of the hospital successfully. She was able to do this as most of the hospital staff that remained at the hospital, on a night shift, were tired and wary. They wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. She sprinted towards the car park and attempted to steal a car. As it was her first time, it took her a few attempts, but eventually she managed to break into the car (by smashing the window) and drive it out. Surprisingly, she drove normally, despite her age. This was because she liked to observe her parents driving when she was younger. Morgana drove until she reached the derelict, crime-ridden part of District 1, where fighting over possession of drugs, emergence of gangs and violence were common place. At first, this startled young Morgana, making her feel like a clownfish swimming amongst sharks (Finding Nemo, much?). This was because she spent most of her life surrounded by riches, and this was an environment that she was not used to. However, she would eventually get used to this. She found an abandoned flat, which would become her temporary residence. She thought that the flat would be old and dodgy, with nothing working. However, the flat was actually very modern and clean. The previous owner of the flat, who lived on their own, had recently died and none of the possessions of the person had been boxed up, so that was the reason why the flat still looked modern and clean. Morgana changed out of her hospital robe and into a black hoodie, jeans and black trainers. This would become Morgana's main outfit. Once she changed clothes, washed the hospital robe and put the robe away, she made herself some food, consumed a few cans of soda and relaxed on the sofa. She turned on the TV, to find that her escape from the hospital made the news. Most of the nation was in shock at Morgana's survival of the stabbing and escape, including Imogen. But Imogen's shock quickly turned into her determination to find and attempt to eliminate Morgana a second time. Peacekeepers that were interviewed by the news reporters covering Morgana's escape declared that they would begin a nationwide hunt for her. They wanted to bring her to safety. Fellow members of the Wells family wanted to find her and bring her to safety as well. On the other hand, the Wildors wanted the feisty Wells girl, who refused to die, dead as soon as she was found, including an angry Imogen. Meanwhile, Morgana's new life and plan was just getting started. She sat, grinning at the TV, as she knew that she was soon going to become a force to be reckoned with. Working in crime for the first time The first part of Morgana's masterplan was to gain as much money as possible. She knew that the opportunities to gain money in the area she was in were very dangerous and extreme, but the pay was big. She found some money, which was hidden safely, in the flat. She used the money to purchase makeup and some clothes, which would make her look at least 5 years older than what she really was (however, Morgana already looked older than the average 12/13 year old without makeup). To look older was one of the reasons why Morgana wore the makeup and the clothes. The other was to disguise herself so no one could identify her as Morgana Wells, especially because the Peacekeepers decided to add a reward for the person who could find her. After disguising herself with the makeup and the clothes, she roamed around the area to look for work opportunities, pretending to be a 17 year old named Leona. The first opportunity she received was that as a thief. Category:Females Category:The Wells Family Category:District 7 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:WIP Category:15 year olds